Sunny Days
by Ineth Tinethele
Summary: She'll need help getting through the adventure called life.
1. Prologue

**Story Title:** Sunny Days

**Chapter Title: **Prologue

**Rating: **R, it's for later chapters.

**Chapter Warning: **Nothing serious, more than it's shortness.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more than Sun and her family and perhaps the plot this far. I haven't written Harry Potter, I promise.

**Author's Note:** I'm back on track! Again. I know I said I'd write the sequel to Meant To Be, but I got a bit tired of the characters and took a short brake. I'll finish it just give me some time. Anyway, in all my boredom I wrote this. Hope you like it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once upon a time a little baby girl was born. She was like every other little girl, her mother was a farmer with at least 30 cows and her father was a misunderstood genius of a writer, waiting for the bestseller that never came.

That day when she came to earth it was raining outside, the sky was so dark it looked like night and the wind tore up several trees by the roots. It was the fifteenth of October and somehow this little turned out like her birthday-weather, constantly being everywhere, braking things and she was dark, dark as night. Her skin was a deep, rich brown and her hair black as ebony. The only bright thing about her was her eyes, light-grey as water from the sky, like pouring rain turning darker as it got heavier, angrier sadder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:** That's the prologue. I know it's short, but hopefully the first chapter will come reasonably soon, it's almost done already. I will make at least one chapter of all her years at Hogwarts and then some of her life after. Basically this will be the story of her life. Enjoy.

Peace Out!


	2. 11 years is more than a decade

**Story Title:** Sunny Days

**Chapter Title: **11 years is more than a decade

**Rating: **R, it's for later chapters.

**Chapter Warning: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more than Sun and her family and perhaps the plot this far. I haven't written Harry Potter, I promise.

**Author's Note:** Yay! First chapter. Maybe not too long, but at least it's a chapter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**August 1**

Sun was up, even if she wasn't supposed to be yet. She turned her eyes up towards the sky, seeing only darkness. This particular day was August 1 and it was her name day, according to their own calendar that is, a day that the Norton family did celebrate. She heard footsteps in the stairs and quickly dove under the covers in her bed, knocking over her radio in the process, just like she had done every day since her fifth birthday. The clumsiness was worst on her birthday, but she really didn't care anymore. She had gotten used to it by now. Just as she closed her eyes the door into her bedroom opened, it was painted red to contrast her yellow walls. Her entire room was tastefully decorated in those two colours, her parents had wanted the brightness of them make her seem a little less dark. She quickly tried to make it look like she was asleep when her parents came in, singing a song that they only sang on this day for all they were worth. There weren't many people who accepted Sun as she was but luckily had her parents made her understand that they didn't care, she was going to be loved no matter what. The next couple of minutes were a picture of a happy family and they were all talking and laughing, even when the soon to be eleven-year old spilled all the orange-juice in her bed or when she fell down the last couple of steps in the stairs because they were all so used to it. Around noon, when Sun was sitting by the table in the kitchen, watching TV in the living-room and playing with her dolls on the toilet-floor, all at once, a strange knocking sound was heard from the kitchen. Sun's mother, who was doing the dishes, looked up and saw a rather big, brown owl tapping on the window with its beak. She put down everything she had in her hands and started to tap on her side of the window to make the bird go away but it just tried to get in even more. By now both Dad and Sun was in the kitchen.

"Let it in Marie." Mum looked over her shoulder, frowning. Let it in sounded risky but Dad just nodded. "It's okay; I just want to see what it does."

She let the owl in and the three of them watched it fly around the room for a while before it settled down on the back of a chair and stuck out its left leg. Sun noticed that it had a letter tied to it so she got closer to the bird and carefully stuck a hand out to see if it was used to humans and when it did nothing she untied the letter and softly petted the owl. As soon as she had taken a step back it stretched its wings and flew out the window. Sun turned around and looked at her parents who looked just as surprised as she felt; the three of them just stared at the envelope, with her name written in green ink on it. The black haired girl opened it and read the letter.

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Norton,_

_We have the pleasure to inform you that you have been given a place at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. With this is a list of all books and all equipment that is necessary is attached._

_Term starts September 1. We expect your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Executive Headmistress ((A/N. freely translated from the Swedish book.))_

Sun looked up at her parents, shocked. "Did you two know I'm a witch?"

**September 1**

A little girl with dark skin, black hair and grey eyes stood at platform 9¾, a kind older student had helped her find it, and looked around at all the people, the train and other odd stuff that was there. Luckily this platform had been easier to find than Diagon Alley, but she had found that too. Suddenly the train whistled and she knew she had to get on it quickly. Pushing her trolley in front of herself she actually managed to get her trunk on the train just before it started to move forward. Now the next challenge would be to find a compartment that preferably wasn't full of creepy last year students, which seemed to be standard on this train. Suddenly, like out of nowhere, a boy came walking towards her and she did notice him but somehow her muscles refused to obey her brain so of course she crashed right into him, she dropped her trunk on her toes, that hurt, and managed to make his frog jump away.

"I'm so sorry!" He quickly got to his feet, blushing madly. He was about as tall as her and round, like he had all his baby-fat left on his body. Sun removed the trunk from her foot and smiled apologetically at him.

"It's okay. It was my fault; I should've watched where I was going." She had done that, but he didn't need to know how clumsy she was. To her great surprise he started to talk about how clumsy **he** was. In the middle of all this he seemed to realize that his frog was gone and he was soon down on his knees and hands, looking for it. The girl thought she would help him and got down on the floor too. Non of them could find him and they had to ask for help, Neville, as the boy had introduced himself as, helped her to get her stuff to his compartment. In there sat another girl with brown, bushy hair and large front-teeth. He explained the situation to her and she sighed, Sun thought she acted like a premature 45 year-old. The girl said that she was going to look for the frog and that they should stay there and try not to loose anything else. This turned out to be a good decision since Neville and Sun shared a lot of interests, like drawing and gardening. Both of them seemed to be as clumsy as the other too, and they had a great time laughing at stuff that they had done. The journey had to end and the two of them managed to lose each other in the crowd. She didn't see him again until he was sorted into the house Gryffindor, she truly hoped she got there too, but when it was her turn the hat called almost immediately that she should be in Ravenclaw, judging by the song that was the house for smart people.

**December 25**

Sun woke up alone in her dorm; she had been the only first year girl that had stayed over Christmas-break. The last three and a half months had been filled with magic, literally. She had learned so much, things that she didn't even knew existed. The girl had hardly had time to miss her parents, so she hadn't been disappointed when they'd told her that they were going to New Zeeland to celebrate Christmas with her uncle Gordon and that she had to stay there. It was a little lonely though hardly anyone stayed. This day would be different though, everyone that was left was going to celebrate together for most of the day. She jumped out of bed, tripping on her own feet, landing on her face. She had done that many times and the other girls always laughed at her. After opening all her presents she went down to eat breakfast. At the united table sat all teachers, even the creepy Snape, and two Gryffindor-boys she recognized as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, at least that's what Nev called them. No one else had stayed it seemed. She sat down beside the raven-haired boy, Harry. The little bells that were sewn onto the front of her red skirt jingled as she moved. She looked around at the food, it was a bit different from the breakfast she had eaten at home, but she liked it.

"Could you pass me the eggs please?" She smiled at the red-haired boy who had his mouth full of food; he was sitting closest to the food she wanted. Since he couldn't talk he just nodded and passed her the eggs. "Thank you." She started to put some on her plate when the other boy spoke.

"Aren't you Neville's friend?" Nev and she often sat in the library, studying together. The brown-haired boy could need some help at times. Sun nodded, she was Neville's friend. She had a small crush on him too, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Anyway, the three of them started talking and they spent the entire day together, talking. She even helped them looking for some book about Nicolas Flamel, for some unknown reason they wanted to know who he was. She had a feeling that she knew, but couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd seen his name. This seemed to be the start on a wonderful friendship, but as soon as Christmas was over and school started again the two boys forgot about her and she went back to being the invisible Ravenclaw. Nev didn't leave her though, a thing she was highly grateful of.

**Graduation**

A school-year was gone. She had completed her first year. It'd been exciting and eye-opening. She had gained a friend, learned a lot and knew that the world was an evil place. Harry had together with the girl on the train and Ron defeated the biggest villain in the wizarding world; Lord Voldemort, also known as he-who-must-not-be-named. It was with worry she left the place, but she already looked forward to next year, and Nev had promised to write as often as possible. Life was good right now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:** I know there isn't much action in this chapter, but she isn't a person that attracts danger like Harry does, have patience with me, it'll get better later.

Peace Out!


	3. 12 is two dozen

**Story Title:** Sunny Days

**Chapter Title: **12 is two dozen

**Rating: **M, it's for later chapters.

**Chapter Warning: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more than Sun and her family and perhaps the plot this far. I haven't written Harry Potter, I promise.

**Author's Note:** Love me now! I'm updating. The author that never updates is updating. I think I deserve a cookie now. I'm not sure about the timeline, if you find any ovious problems contact me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**October 20**

"Sun! Sun!" The dark girl was woken from her thoughts and looked up. Towards her came her one and only real friend running, waving with a book. She smiled at him when he sat down on the bench beside her. "I found information about that plant you asked me about."

Sun had simply been sitting there on the same bench down by the lake as she had been sitting on her spare-time since the beginning of last school-year. It was a beautiful place come rain or sunshine. This day, five days after her 12th birthday, it was still raining, not much but it was enough to soak anyone who decided to be outside for more than fifteen minutes. Sun had been sitting there for an hour.

"Oh Nev, that is great." She had tried to write an essay about the Inderious-plant, a plant that was used in some sleeping-potions, without much success since it wasn't all that usual. Just like she always did she'd asked Neville to see what he could find. They helped each other with everything. Since both of them were clumsy and easily failed to notice things they tried to make sure that the other one was turning in something that was at least acceptable. The chubby boy sat down beside her, smiling brightly. This was a big boost for his confidence.

"I looked through all the books I have and didn't found anything. So I thought I could ask Hermione if she knew anything which of course she did. She gave me this book." He managed to find it in his bag and gave it to her. Sun couldn't help but think about how nice the boy was. Even if she hadn't seen him once over the summer she noticed that she was still crushing on him when they came back to school. It was the innocent way of crush that young people under 14 had.

"Thank you. What would I do without you." She gave him an awkward hug; it wasn't easy hugging someone who was sitting beside on a bench when you had a large book in your hands. Neville blushed, he still wasn't used to spontaneous body contact but he was slowly getting there.

"You would do just fine." He didn't want to get any credit at all; he was so modest it was almost irritating. She never got irritated though, he was her best and only friend and she would love him until the end of time.

The two of them sat there for a few more hours when it was time for dinner. It was a happy day.

**November 12**

At the moment things were horrible. People were disappearing without explanation and the rumours had it that Harry Potter was you-know-who's heir and that he was planning on taking over the school. In Sun's ears that sounded impossible he was just a little boy and could not possibly be strong enough to take over anything that was so well guarded as Hogwarts. On the other hand, if he was on you-know-who's side he would have the powerful wizard to help him and he had single-handedly defeated said powerful wizard the year before. But if he was the Dark Lords heir, why would they constantly try to kill each other?

Suns thought were occupied by this and she was constantly afraid that she would disappear like the other students; all of them had been muggleborn just like her. The little girl was happy that she had Neville by her side. He might not be the most brave or skilled wizard on the face of earth but he was the kindest and most comforting person she knew. She wished that she was allowed to stay for Christmas but her parents wanted her home and Nev couldn't come with her.

Sometimes life was scary.

**January 5**

School had once again started after the holidays and she was glad to be back. Spending Christmas with your family wasn't always funny but it had been nice to see her parents again.

Sun was at the moment sitting in the library working on some homework she'd been given that day. She was almost alone except for a few other students who had decided to skip a lecture by Professor Lockhart. She was so into her books that she didn't notice the boys who were approaching her if she had she would've run away. It was the Slytherin Torturers, as most students called them; Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Zabini, Higgins and Malfoy. They seemed to have taken interest in her a few weeks before the holidays and now they always found her, always. Unless she was in her common-room that is. She had no idea of why they'd chosen her of all people, no one ever noticed her.

"Look, isn't it Longbottom's smarter half." Malfoy's cold voice echoed in her brain. They sat down at the table and pushed some of the books down so that they landed on the floor. Sun didn't say anything; she just bent down and picked them up.

"She's mute too." Flint smirked at his own remark and the other boys were laughing. Malfoy seemed to be the leader of the gang even if both Flint and Higgins were older than him. It was strange, the Slytherin hierarchy.

"Maybe we can make her talk." Now Crabbe was talking and that never ended well, his ideas always included some sort of violence. Sun was starting to wish that someone would come by, why had she decided to sit in such a concealed area?

"No Crabbe, no violence today." Malfoy's comment made Sun look up in surprise but the look on his face made every little scrap that was left of her hope go away. It was a look of pure evil, in that moment she decided that if someone was the heir of you-know-who it was him. Tears from born from fear were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't dare to let out a sob. She felt Higgins hand dry away her tears.

"Oh, but little girl, don't cry. We're not going to hurt you." The laugh that followed that sentence mad her blood, usually storming in her veins, freeze. She'd never felt so cold in her life. The world went black around her.

**February 14**

Valentine's Day was there and they were all free from school. Sun was going to meet up with Neville at the Three Broomsticks and then they were going to spend the afternoon together. Not that they were a couple, not yet anyway a hopeful voice in Sun's head said, they just liked each others company and this day was as good as any to spend some time together on.

The entire school was still living in fear of all the mysteries that had occurred, some said that it was a gigantic snake that was kidnapping all muggleborn students but that was too unbelievable for the dark girl. On top of it all she had her own problems to deal with. The Slytherin Torturers had still not stopped bothering her, they seemed to find it their most satisfying pleasure. They shifted between physical and mental abuse, slowly breaking her down. She was still strong though and still had courage enough to go out.

Neville had already been at the Three Broomsticks for 15 minutes when she arrived, he'd left the Golden Trio earlier than he originally had though because they were occupied with the mysterious disappearings and didn't really talk to him at all.

The two of them sat down with a butterbeer each and discussed whatever. Sun didn't tell him about the Slytherins, she didn't want to worry him. Of course he knew that they were picking on her, they were picking on him too, what he didn't know was that she was their favourite victim.

The day was all in all a pleasant one, no incidents or such happened and both Sun and Neville could sleep safely in their beds.

**April 28**

Everything was breaking down. The bushy haired Gryffindor Hermione and the red-headed little Weasley-girl were gone and people said that one of them were in mortal danger. She didn't understand the kidnapping of the Weasley; everyone knew that they were pure-bloods.

The Slytherins pranced around apparently thinking that they could do anything and that the threat didn't affect them at all. This made Sun's life even worse, the five boys seemed to think that they could get away with anything and the worst thing was that they could. They tormented the little girl and scared her enough to make her act as if nothing was wrong.

She prayed she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

**June 1**

All the missing students had returned with the help of no one less but Harry Potter. He had once again defeated the evil Lord on his own. At least the rumour said so. Dumbledore had the day before reported that no one needed to live in fear any longer.

Sun just laughed at that, she was 12 years old and lived in constant fear, not able to do anything about it. Her mental strength had started to vanish, it wasn't a quick process and the changes happened slowly but they were there non the less. Neville hadn't noticed anything yet and for that she was glad, she didn't want him to know. She wanted everything to be as it was before. Not that it would ever happen but she kept hoping.

**Graduation**

Sun let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She sat on the train on her way home. She wouldn't see her nightmare for the next couple of months. She was going to be normal child for a little while. Neville had promised to spend a week or so at her house this summer and she would probably spend a few weeks at his place too.

She decided not to worry about next year, who knew, everything might be changed by then.

Life was good again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note: **Yay!Some action. Nothing major though. It's just the beginning of it all. I feel like a villain for doing this to her but I have no choice. It's my fingers who decide what to write, not me. Well well, take care everyone. ((Did you know this chapter is 44 words longer than the last one...))

Peace Out!


End file.
